Tainted Love
by x012587Genin
Summary: Hidan's life as he runs away from his once lover, now player... Only one person will heal the heart thats been broken through lies and affairs. HidanXKakuzu HidanXDeidara YAOI no lemon, rated for content Song Fic to Marilyn Manson's Tainted Love


**Tainted Love**

Hidan began running and running… Far far away from the miser. He couldn't take any more of the intense pain caused by the toying with his organs. Hidan had given him everything he had, and received nothing in return. The albino stopped running only for a moment, leaning against a fence only to catch his breath. He had a backpack on with only a few items he coulsnt part without. After all, Kakuzu never really gave him much anyways. Knowing Kakuzu was going to catch up soon, fearing the punishment and beatings that would occur if he was caught in the stitched mans grip.

**Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**

It started in the beginning, when they first met. It was in a bar, and both men were drunk. Hidan come onto Kakuzu and lustfully weaved his way into Kakuzu's stitches, and life after a night of rough sex. Hidan fell in love, and fell hard for Kakuzu. Nights of hot steamy sex were the best, and that's what their relationship was based on. For a time, Kakuzu did love Hidan back, but then he began to distance himself from the religious zealot. He spent nights in the arms of other men, and women, not telling Hidan the entire truth. Hidan would cry at night, longing for Kakuzu's comfort, needing his warm touch, and lusting for the feel of Kakuzu's legnth inside him.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love**

When Kakuzu was finally caught cheating, Hidan started to sob uncontrollably. It was right in the living room. One of Kakuzu's lovers came over for help with "taxes"… more like help with a painful erection as according to Hidan's glassy magenta eyes. He ran silently into the mathroom, sobbing melodicly as the moans from the floor below echoed through the vents. Hidan was suffering more than he ever thought possible. He grabbed his razor off the sink, and smashed the head, and taking one of the blades. He began to cut himself, deeply down the arm, tears falling from his face, and blue veins oozing crimson blood. Hidan began to pray to the gods that he would get through this, and have Kakuzu be faithful to him once again.

**Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
I'm sorry I don't pray that way**

The next day, Hidan confronted Kakuzu about the affair, and Kakuzu became way beyond furious. This is when the terrible beatings started… Hidan would go to college beaten and bruised, but he hid them, wearing long sleeves in June, and wearing scarves when hand prints were laced along his throat. Hidan would always try to reach out to Kakuzu, begging for his love and attention, but Kakuzu always either ignored him, or beat him senseless. The beatings got worse and worse over time, and Hidan ended up going to school with untreated broken ribs and fingers half the time. Time and time again, Hidan would long for Kakuzu, begging for his touch even more than before, and he would just get beaten and beaten time after time. It took Hidan three months of this cycle to realize… he would never get Kakuzu back.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love**

Hidan stayed away from Kakuzu as much as possible, planning when to make his get away. He started to slowly take things out of the house, like toothbrush and such, hoping Kakuzu wouldn't notice his essentials slowly disappearing. Everyonce and a while, Kakuzu would grab Hidan by the neck, throw him against the wall and squeeze, cutting off his air. He would remind Hidan how worthless he really was, but then would kiss him roughly, claiming Hidan as his with bruising force. Every time, Hidan would fall in love with Kakuzu over and over again. And then the next time he got beaten, he would remember how much he had to get away from the hand that fed and hurt him.

**Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love**

Hidan stopped running and sat on the swings of the park, mulling over his shitty life when he was sure he lost Kakuzu. He was surprised when silent tears began to fall down his face. His chest ached as he remenissed the good times he had with Kakuzu. He missed those days, but whiped the tears away and stood up, as he knew he had to keep moving. He needed to fix his life. He ran to his best friends house, and knocked on the door.

Deidara answered and Hidan ran into Deidara, hugging him tightly, crying again. Deidara was in shock for a moment, and finally hugging Hidan back, realizing what this ment. Hidan left Kakuzu to be with him. Deidara started to silently cry, rubbing the sobbing albino's back, as they both stood in the doorway, relishing in the moment. Unknown to Hidan, Kakuzu drove by in his car. Deidara saw, and just kissed Hidan on the cheek, staring the older man down from the doorstep. Kakuzu drove away, swearing to himself as he looked back at HIS Hidan from the mirror.

Deidara led Hidan inside and sat him down on the couch, whiping the tears away. He walked into the kitchen, leaving Hidan on the couch to get some tea. He gave Hidan a glass and they sat in silence for a few moments before Hidan sighed…

"Why did you let me pick Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, rolling his head towards Deidara…

**Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love**


End file.
